DIVIDED IN TWO
by XxS0mewherel0stxxX
Summary: The story of Jason and Kelsi. Troyella Chaylor Zekepay and JELSI
1. Chapter 1Kelsi and Jason

Kelsi Nielsen's alarm clock woke her up.

**RING!Ring!**

She took her sheets out of her face and takes a look at her alarm clock. it was 6:00 in the morning.

_"OMG"_ she thought.

"First day of school and I'm already tortured." she said.

"Kelsi!!! Breakfast in 10 mins!" Mrs Nielson called out.

"Yes mom! I'll be there!" she called back.

She took a shower and brushed her teeth. She pick her clothes out.

Nothing really special but a pair of denim jeans,pair of sweatshirt and knitted blazer.

She looked herself in the mirror.

"Kelsi you just look like Kelsi." she said to herself.

"Kelsi!!! Breakfast! You'll be late!" her mom called.

She looked at her alarm clock and it was already 7:00.

"Oh-my!" Kelsi immidietly took her bag and ran downstairs.

"Mom I'm late! My class starts at 7:30!" she exclaimed. She took out a toast.

"Come on Kels I'll drive you to school." Mr. Nielson said.

"Thanks Dad! Mom I'll be going now!" Kelsi said as she kissed her little brother and her mother.

and kelsi went in the garage.

The ride was 15 mins.

"Okay Kelsi . Here is East High. I'll be pick you up 4:00 okay. "Mr Nielson said. Kelsi kissed her dad goodbye.

She tood there watching her dad went away.

_"Ok Kels. Here we go" _she thought. She went inside.

She went to the students office.

"Hi. Kelsi Olesya R. Neilson?" the staff asked.

"Yes. But Kelsi Nielson will be fine." she says.

"Ok your locker will be number 4414. Here is your schedule for the year and the things you willl need. Heres your code number. Good luck

on first day Miss Nielson." she said.

"Thanks." she took her schedule and walked towards the homeroom.

The first thing she noticed was the Basketball Players(_it was obvious with the basketball with their hands)_

She saw a brown-eyed guy with raven black haired . He was sitting way at the back with the other guys.

**_"Oh my god he is __gorgeous." _she thought. Looks like she got her first crush on her first day.(edited) Sorry guys my mistake in CHp 1  
**

She was starring at him until....

"Class get in your sits! Announcement!!"Mrs Darbus said.

Kelsi got in an empty sit. Beside a blue-eyed guy who keeps starring at a girl behind her. She already guessed It was his girlfriend.

"OK Class this year will be a special year. Because I will pick half of the class to participate at a Musical. Isnt this exciting?" she said. Mrs Darbus gaved a big smile and was clapping. All the class groan.

It was a boring class when the bell rang.

"So class I'll meet you after recess." Mrs Darbus said.

Kelsi decided to stay in her class. Mrs Darbus suddenly went up to her.

"Miss Nielson right?" Mrs Darbus asked with her eyes twitching.

"Um..Yes." she said awkardly.

"Oh. I looked at your papers and it says that you are good at playing the piano. I was wondering if you wanted to participate in the musical." She said.

"Uhm..Miss Darbus I don't...really...." she muttered.

"GREAT Miss Nielson! We'll be having audtions this weeks please come in the school hall at 3:30." she left without further notice.

Kelsi letted out her deepest sigh she ever did.

_"GREAT. "_ she said. She took her books and decided to go outside.

When she went out she bumped into a guy.

"I'm sorry sir." she said and bent down to get her books.

"Oh. It's OK." Jason said as he helped her. As she got up. She saw the guy she was just dreaming of.

"Uhm..." she started to say.

"Hi...you're new right?" He asked.

"Uhm..yea." she said.

_"OMG Kelsi you are one idiot!" she said to herself._

"I'm Jason Cross." he took his hand out.

Kelsi just looked at it.

_"Kelsi Go Shake his hands!!" she said._

She just took it and looked into his eyes. Their eyes were locked with each other.

"Uhm.." Kelsi said and immidietly took her hands out of Jason's. There was awkward scilence.

"I better go." She just said and left.

Jason was left there. His heart was pounding really fast.

_"CROSS! Get a hold of yourself." he said._

He went his locker but he still can't stop thinking about Kelsi.

_"WHAT IS THIS IM FEELING?" Jason and Kelsi thought to themselves._

PLEASE REVIEW! GIVE SUGGESTIONS TO WHAT I SHOULD ADD!!


	2. Chapter 2Crazy For you

**CHAPTER 2**

_JASON'S POV_

After what happened to me and Kelsi outside homeroom. I just can't stop thinking about her, especially her gorgeous sparkling greyish eyes and the way that she smiles.

I walked down the hallway to meet my gang. (Zeke,Troy and Chad)

"Hey guys." I said.

"What took you so long dude?" Chad asked annoyed.

"I just ran into this girl." I muttered.

"Ow..."Zeke teased with a teasing grin.

"Shut up." I just said trying to hide my blush.

"Who's this new chick Cross?" Troy asked while playing with his basketball.

"It's Kelsi Nielson." I said, _"God! Even the name makes me smile!"_

"Is that the new girl we saw in homeroom today?" Chad asked.

"Yeah."i just nodded.

"She is small dude." Chad just said.

"So? At least better then the cheerleaders who just can't stop screaming at my ears and saying "Oh Jason MARRY ME!" I defended and laughed.

All of them laughed.

"Guys! Guys! What do you think I should wear tonight? I have a date with Gabriella." Troy said excitedly.

"Troy Dude. Just jeans and shirt. She wouldn't mind at all " Chad said.

"It should be special because today is our 3rd monthsary." Troy said.

I decided to leave them and went to gym. No one was there.

"Hay....."I just said. Kelsi was still in my system. I have never felt anything like this when it comes to girls. OF COURSE I had a girlfriend but things never worked out. I picked up a ball and dribble it 10 times. I just closed my eyes and felt a music in my mind.

"_Swaying room as the music starts.._." I started to sing. I suddenly felt like singing a song.

_Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one_

I see you through the smokey air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that  


I smiled at my foolishness but still continued the song.

_Chorus:_

I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you

Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all

Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see

Chorus:

I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
You'll feel it in my kiss because  
I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
Its all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
im crazy for you,  
Crazy for you  
Crazy for you  
Crazy for you

its all brand new, im crazy for you  
and you know its true, im crazy, crazy for you  
its all brand new, im crazy for you  
and you know its true, yeah, Im crazy for you  
Crazy for you baby  
I'm crazy for you

I just smiled.


End file.
